Not On My Watch
by ukulelefoot
Summary: This is carrying on from the end of Series 3, Episode 8. Nice little bit of Gill/Julie for you. Nothing special.


**I'm back! Nice little Gill/Julie fic for you. Very cheesy but who doesn't love a cheesy fic?! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

'What do you think this is? Life on Mars?' They laughed a little before Gill spoke again.

'Go back downstairs and enjoy yourselves.' Janet and Rachel immediately looked concerned.

'Are you sure, boss? We'll stay here if you want, won't we Janet,' said Rachel supportively.

'Of course,' nodded Janet in agreement, admiring Rachel for trying so hard when sympathy for anyone apart from Janet didn't come very easily. Gill shook her head and looked down into her lap.

'No, go on. I'll be fine.' Her dynamic duo sat looking at each other for a moment and she could see them silently communicating as they agreed on what to do. They turned back to her and Janet spoke.

'Ok, give us a text if you want one of us to come up,' she said, looking Gill right in the eye as Rachel stood up and made her way to the bedroom door.

'Thanks, will do.' Gill marvelled at how close the two of them were as they left her alone again and it reminded her of her own friendship with Julie. She heard Janet and Rachel address someone out on the landing.

'Ma'am.' Gill wished almost as hard as she had in the car earlier on before she had escaped.

'Well done, both of you,' she heard someone say quietly. It was as if her prayers had been answered.

'Julie?' she called out. Julie popped her head round the door, followed by the rest of her. Gill had never been happier to see her friend.

'Hello, love,' said Julie softly, shutting the door and walking over to sit down next to Gill on the bed, kicking her heels off on the way. She brought Gill into a soft embrace, letting her cry. It pained her to see the woman she loved so much in a state like this and she couldn't stop her own tears from falling while she comforted Gill.

'I thought I was going to die,' sniffed Gill into her friend's shoulder. Julie pulled back and held Gill's hands in her own. She stroked Gill's cheek with a thumb – partly to wipe away the mascara smudges and partly for the contact and reassurance that Gill was there, in front of her, and not still being held hostage in her car.

'Not on my watch,' she smiled through her tears, causing Gill to look a bit embarrassed.

'Well, I wasn't sure if they'd put you in charge, seeing as though you're my best friend.'

'Hey, if they hadn't have asked, I would have demanded to be put in charge because I wouldn't have been able to bear the thought that your life was in the hands of someone who didn't value your life like their own.' It was Julie's turn to look a little embarrassed as she suddenly seemed to be very interested in the lines on her palm.

Gill decided in that moment, and she knew that it wasn't the drink taking over, that there was no time like the present. She tilted Julie's chin up with a finger, leant in and gently pressed her lips to her friend's. She wasn't overly surprised when Julie kissed her back, smiling against her lips, but pulled back an inch to see Julie's reaction. Her face was a picture – she had the biggest grin that Gill had ever seen as she spoke, looking right at her.

'I love you, Gill. I have for a while now, but when I saw you get out of the car, I knew that I had to tell you as soon as I could.'

'I did a lot of thinking in the car. It was the only thing she couldn't control, what I was thinking. When I said to Janet to tell Sammy I love him, she cut me off before I could finish. I wanted her to tell someone else, too. I wanted her to tell you. I couldn't stand the thought that you never would have known. I suppose that doesn't matter now, because I'm here. You saved my life and I don't know what I can do to thank you enough. I love you too.'

They were both sitting there, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, taking in what was happening.

'To think it took a near-death experience for us to finally admit it,' said Julie as she pulled Gill into another embrace, kissing the side of her head.

'Well, as Janet says: "life's short and then, oh shit, you die", so I suppose we'd better make the most of this,' said Gill, looking up at Julie, who kissed her again. With this kiss, she conveyed all of the emotions that she'd been through during the day, along with newly discovered passion and unconditional love.

'They were great today, Rachel and Janet,' said Julie. 'I noticed that they weren't exactly on excellent terms, but that didn't get in the way of their job. You're lucky to have them on your team and, if I'm honest, I'm actually quite envious. They kept me focused and did most of it themselves.' Gill smiled at her and shook her head.

'I'm sure they would give you all of the credit as well.' Julie rolled her eyes and blushed. 'They're ok, now. They've sorted everything out.' Gill paused for a moment before sitting up straight and taking a deep breath. 'I don't know how I'll get over this, today, everything that happened. I mean, I saw someone actually die. I was sitting there and I couldn't do anything because she'd tied me up and I just sat there while she died. How will I forget that, Julie?'

Julie sat up and took Gill's face in her hands as she cried. She tried to keep her own tears at bay but they fell anyway.

'I swear that I will do everything I can possibly do to help you through this,' said Julie. She said it with so much determination that Gill knew she could never love anyone more.

'Thank you,' she whispered, before kissing Julie again, softly yet longingly. 'Will you just stay with me?'

Julie looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. Why would Gill think otherwise? Once she realised what face she was pulling, she changed it to one of care and warmth.

'Of course, love,' she said. 'I'll always be here.' She smiled and decided that Gill needed cheering up, even if that meant Julie making a fool of herself. She started singing. 'Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad.' Gill grinned at her.

'I don't remember Sammy inviting Al Green to the party,' she said as Julie encouraged her up off the bed and pulled her into a close embrace, swaying slightly as she carried on singing.

'I, I'm so in love with you, whatever you want to do is alright with me.' Gill rolled her eyes, but Julie saw the smile and knew that she had done the right thing. 'Cos you make me feel so brand new. And I want to spend my life with you.' She leant down to kiss Gill carefully before holding her close again. 'Let me say that since, since we've been together, loving you forever is what I nee-eed.' Gill chuckled at Julie's attempt to impersonate a man singing falsetto, which earned her a raised eyebrow and more singing. 'Let me be the one you come running to. I'll never be untrue.' Julie stopped swaying and looked at Gill.

'No, me neither,' said Gill. 'Have you finished serenading me?' She smiled up at Julie.

'Well, I'd carry on but I'm afraid I can't remember any more of the lyrics.'

'You'd better hurry up and learn them, then.'

They both stood quietly for a second before bursting into giggles and flopping back down onto the bed on their backs next to each other, staring up at the ceiling.

'I couldn't be untrue when I've got someone so perfect,' admitted Julie, turning onto her side beside Gill with her hand draped over Gill's stomach.

'Flipping heck, lady, when did you become romantic!' said Gill.

'When I realised that I could have lost you without telling you that I love you. I am going to make you feel special every day for the rest of our lives, so you don't forget how I feel about you.' Julie waited for Gill's response for a moment, but it didn't come. 'Sorry, am I getting a bit soppy for you?' Gill smiled and rolled onto her side so she faced Julie, and placed a hand on her side to mirror her friend.

'Just a little, but it's sweet because I feel exactly the same way about you.' They moved closer together into a tighter hug.

Their faces were just inches apart, they were relishing the contact that they realised they had been longing for and understanding each other completely in that moment. They pressed their lips together one last time before Gill tucked her head under Julie's chin and they silently decided to settle down for the night, forgetting the day's events and thinking only of each other.

* * *

**I realise how OOC the bit where Julie sings is, but I couldn't resist putting it in!**


End file.
